


Closing Moment

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-14
Updated: 2002-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic. Clark comes clean. Part of the Random Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Moment

## Closing Moment

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Clark walked in the door and was whistling. He had won a regional writing award for an expose he had done extensive coverage on. He was eligible for a national award and that would mean good things when his contract came up in another year. He could not help how good he felt. It had been six months since he hooked up with Whitney and 'hooked' was the operative word. Clark had given up his apartment two months ago and they lived in Whit's house. His parents were happy for him but really wanted grandkids but Clark wanted to be with Whitney for at least two years before he would consider adopting. He still had to tell him his secret but he just kept putting it off. He loved Whitney but was scared about a possible adverse reaction. 

He looked at the couch and his mouth dropped open. He saw a lounging Whit, dressed in a jock, shoulder pads and a cowboy hat, with nothing else. Clark could still remember the night he asked Whitney to dress in his old uniform so he could suck him dry pretending that they were out on the field after a big game. Whitney had laughed but enjoyed Clark's kinks and now on the couch was a combo and Clark was dying to start his feast. 

Whitney looked up and saw Clark drooling. He stood up and sauntered over to his man. He walked over and began to remove Clark's clothes. He could feel the light touches Clark was giving him. Once he removed the shirt, tie, and T-shirt he dropped to his knees and began to remove the socks and shoes. He knew that Clark was getting off looking down at a cowboy hat at crotch level. Whitney looked up at and grinned at his lover. He unbuckled his slacks and let them fall in a graceless heap followed by his boxers. Whitney eyed Clark's drooling prick and began to lick the skin-covered crown. He had been looking forward to this all day, after years of random sex, he could not get enough of the daily servings from Chez Kent. 

Clark was loving the attention but wanted a feast of his own. He nudged Whit back and pulled him to his feet and kissed him fiercely. He angled his head so not to knock the hat off Whit's head. He wanted that there when he got around to fucking him. Clark stopped the kiss and pulled Whit up the stairs to their bedroom. He began to kiss the sternum, where the padding met the chest and licked his way down. He had the former jock moaning and thrashing. He turned him over and began to lick from the base of the neck down to the cleft of his ass. He had yet to remove any of the three articles of clothing that Whitney had on. Soon his tongue began to trace the firm curves of Whit's ass and moved his tongue to the crevice in search of the small pucker. Clark moved his hand and began to massage Whit's cock through his jock. A gentle squeeze of his balls elicited a moan. 

Clark let his tongue linger at Whit's opening and soon he heard Whitney begging for Clark to fuck him. Clark grabbed the lube and soon was buried balls deep in his cowjock. He brought his hands to rest on the shoulder pads and began to roughly thrust. He knew Whitney liked it rough when they played like this and Clark loved it was well. Clark dropped a hand and began to rub Whit's cock, which was still inside the mesh pouch. He ran a finger over the wet spot and could feel the spasms signaling Whit's orgasm. Clark pulled out and flipped Whit over and shot all over his abs and chest. Whitney shot with his dick still in the jock and he was panting with exertion. 

"Wow, welcome home dear." 

"Thanks, I love being greeted this way." 

"Congratulations on the award." 

"Thanks, can I take YOU out to celebrate?" 

"Why Clark, I would love to." 

* * *

Clark was sitting in the den and Whitney was upstairs in the bedroom reading. He was doing research and reading autobiographies to help him as he was about to write is own. Clark was going to help by being the editor and shadow-writer. Clark needed to tell Whitney his secret and had no way of measuring his reaction. Anytime he was away he lied and said it was work related but he needed to tell Whit that he was Superman. He still had no idea how they had gotten so far and were living together without him coming clean. It was affront to his basic nature. 

"Clark, come to bed...its late and I want my pillow." 

Clark turned off the stereo and laughed. Whitney had taken to using Clark's chest or arm as a pillow. Clark loved the intimacy and he had warned Whit that he was a cuddler but he did not know that he was going to be treated as a giant teddy bear. 

"I'll be right up." 

Clark climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom. He had to tell Whitney before he want crazy. 

"Um...Whit...I need to talk to you." 

Clark saw the expression on his face and cringed inside. He did not want to hurt his lover but he had to be honest. He had known that he wanted to be next to Whitney forever and he would pay the price but he loved him more than he had ever loved anyone else. 

"Okay Clark." 

Clark settled into bed next to Whit and pulled him close. "I've not been completely honest with you and I need to share my secret with you." 

"What that you are Superman?" 

"How...when...what?" 

"Clark, you are not as clever as you think you are. Every time you would disappear then Supes would appear, very convenient. Plus I grew up in Smallville and know you saved my life a few times and Lana's and Lex's. Plus Lois told me a few weeks ago before you moved in." 

"I see...are you mad?" 

"I was hurt but I understood that it is a big issue and I hoped that one day you would trust me enough to tell me your secret. Your Dad told me way back when that this was a serious relationship for you so I waited for the final confirmation. I've known you were getting close because you started several times but stopped." 

Clark kissed Whitney and then rubbed his thumb across one of Whit's cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry if I did. I love you and you are my partner in all things, okay?" 

"Okay...I love you too. Um...one request though?" 

"Sure, anything." 

"Don't you want to hear the request before you agree?" 

"Okay...what is it?" 

"I want to join the Mile High Club but without the plane." 

Whitney watched as Clark blushed. He lived for the moments when he could do that. Soon he was being kissed and licked and loved in every way. 

"Yes, but I'm on top!" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Clark pulled Whitney to his feet and they went into the backyard. Before Whitney knew it they were looking down at Metropolis. Whitney became a member of the Mile High Club and he did it the way he wanted to. He had his special man and Clark had his. It all came from a random meeting and a chance taken. Strange how life works out. No more secrets between them and Whitney came out publicly. But it all came down to two guys who loved each other and made the decision to share a life together and it was a happy one. 

The End. 


End file.
